


Через темноту и холод

by Heidel



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Unsafe Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: — Как хорошо, что я нашёл тебя! — успевает сказать Дженсен, прежде чем потерять сознание.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Kudos: 48





	Через темноту и холод

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [through the tundra, through the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327493) by [unfinishedidea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinishedidea/pseuds/unfinishedidea). 



Кугар бесшумно перемещается по тёмной хижине, методично проверяя все секретные метки. Его пока не нашли, но он не может позволить себе быть беспечным. Словно в подтверждение инфракрасный датчик гаснет, и раздаётся стук в дверь. Может быть, это Акиак из города. Только она время от времени заглядывает проведать его, но она никогда не приходит так поздно. Он достает пистолет из ящика стола и осторожно открывает дверь. 

На пороге стоит плотно закутанный человек. Это никак не может быть Акиак. Кугар удивлённо моргает.

— Как хорошо, что я нашёл тебя! — успевает сказать Дженсен, прежде чем потерять сознание.

Кугар смотрит на лежащего ничком Дженсена, затем вздыхает. Он убирает пистолет обратно в ящик стола и затаскивает бесчувственное тело Дженсена внутрь хижины, стараясь действовать аккуратно. Дженсен одет слишком легко, так что он наверняка замёрз. Кугар расстилает большой спальный мешок на полу рядом с печкой и раздевает Дженсена, оставляя на нем только трусы – вся остальная одежда или отсыревшая, или насквозь мокрая, — и замечает, что он сильно похудел. На цепочке с личными жетонами висит кольцо Кугара. Когда Кугар видит его, в его груди что-то сжимается.

Дженсен шевелится, когда Кугар пытается осторожно уложить его в спальный мешок. 

— Я рассчитывал на более торжественную встречу, — сонно бормочет Дженсен. Затем он замечает, что раздет. – Может, тебе следовало хотя бы пригласить меня поужинать, прежде чем раздевать? Дешёвка какая-то, а не свидание.

— Дженсен, — раздражённо бросает Кугар. Его голос звучит хрипло. Он уже давно ни с кем не разговаривал. Дженсен послушно забирается в спальный мешок. 

— Ну, по крайней мере, я уже не дрожу, — говорит Дженсен. Кугар качает головой. — Это же неплохо?

— Нет, — не соглашается Кугар, берёт одеяла и шерстяную шапку и укутывает Дженсена в это тряпьё. Он подкидывает дров в печку и достает обогревающие элементы для рук, приводит их в действие и засовывает в одеяла.

— Я знаю, ты думаешь, что я идиот, но это же не _я_ выбрал такое местечко для каникул. А ты вообще можешь что-нибудь делать, когда температура опускается, ну, скажем, до минус пятидесяти градусов? — спрашивает Дженсен. 

Кугар пожимает плечами.

— Никто не станет искать меня здесь.

Он раздевается до нижнего белья и забирается в спальный мешок к Дженсену, засовывает обогреватели под руки Дженсена и подтыкает их ему под шею, а потом осторожно обнимает его.

— М-м-м, — довольно мурлычет Дженсен, утыкаясь лицом в шею Кугара. — На этот раз тебе всё сойдет с рук, но в следующий раз ты пригласишь меня поужинать. Ну, или хотя бы цветочков подаришь. Ну, или там пирог. — Дженсен стонет. — Я сейчас мог бы целиком сожрать шоколадный пирог. С шоколадным сиропом. И большой гамбургер с перцем и двойным сыром. И большую порцию картошки-фри. 

— У меня есть пеммикан, — говорит Кугар, осторожно поглаживая Дженсена по спине.

— Понятия не имею, что это, — говорит Дженсен. Его снова начинает трясти. Кугар ослабляет объятия.

— Дженсен, — низким голосом произносит он. — Ты мог погибнуть.

— Но я не погиб, ты спас меня, словно молчаливый, но смертельно опасный рыцарь. Я же нашёл тебя, верно? Мне кажется, ты недооцениваешь мои навыки выживания.

Но Кугар не испытывает облегчения.

Они лежат так уже, кажется, несколько часов, Кугар гладит Дженсена — совершенно невинно, безо всяких там мыслей, говорит он себе, — и Дженсен постепенно согревается и перестаёт дрожать. Кугару кажется, что Дженсен уснул, но внезапно он произносит скороговоркой:

— Знаешь, никто не верит, что ты сделал это. Ты можешь вернуться домой, и мы все вместе разберемся с этой херней.

Кугар напрягается. Вместо ответа он дотрагивается до своего кольца; оно звякает, ударяясь о жетоны Дженсена.

— А… да… это… — Дженсен смущённо откашливается. — Ну, я подумал, вдруг ты когда-нибудь захочешь забрать его, так что кому я мог его доверить? Полковнику или Пучу? Или, не приведи господь, _Року_?

Кугар усмехается.

— Как ты нашёл меня? — спрашивает он.

— Ну-у, ты вёл себя очень умно, в Тринидаде ты провернул отличный трюк, и я едва не упустил тебя, когда ты уезжал из Куала-Лумпура, но я непревзойдённый мастер преследования, — шепчет Дженсен. – Я всегда найду тебя. 

— Может быть, в этот раз не надо было этого делать, — так же тихо произносит Кугар.

— О чём ты говоришь? Конечно, надо! Не будь идиотом, идиот у нас я, не забыл? Это моя прерогатива. Ты пытаешься слямзить мой стиль. 

У него заплетается язык — Кугар думает, что это последствия переохлаждения, — но в его тоне сквозит горечь.

— Мы же можем уехать завтра утром, правда? Ты даже не представляешь, как я соскучился по цивилизации! Я уже несколько _недель_ брожу вокруг этого богом забытого места.

Кугар качает головой.

— Слишком опасно.

— Мы можем с этим разобраться…

— Для тебя, — перебивает его Кугар.

Дженсен поворачивается и смотрит на него. 

— Что? Кугар, это полная чушь. Что ты пытаешься сказать?

Кугар колеблется.

— Мне здесь нравится.

Так и есть. Здесь тихо. Здесь легко ото всех спрятаться. Здесь не нужно беспокоиться о том, что тот, кто тебе дорог, попадёт под перекрёстный огонь.

Дженсен таращится на него, беззвучно открывая рот. 

— Кугар, это… ты же не можешь просто… — он решительно качает головой. — Тогда я остаюсь с тобой.

Кугар раздражённо смотрит на него.

— Нет, нет, не надо мне этой херни без слов. Если ты остаёшься, то я тоже.

— Это не безопасно.

– Да насрать! Кугар, кто-нибудь из нас вообще когда-нибудь заботился о _безопасности_? Ты вообще не должен был уходить, мы бы не позволили им тебя забрать.

 _«Я ушёл»,_ — думает Кугар. — _«Я должен был»._

— Будет лучше, если ты уйдёшь, — произносит он вслух.

— Кугар, чёрт возьми, нет, _не будет!_ Я знаю, ты всегда считал, что и один в поле — воин, но сейчас это не прокатит. Нет, что бы ты ни хотел сказать, мне плевать, — говорит Дженсен и неожиданно придвигается ближе. Когда Дженсен касается губами его губ, Кугар приходит в замешательство. Поцелуй выходит неуклюжим. Движения Дженсена всё ещё резкие и неловкие после того, как он едва не замёрз, а губы у него сухие и шершавые. Кугар чувствует себя абсолютно растерянным. Дженсен на мгновенье углубляет поцелуй, и Кугар не знает, что делать.

Дженсен отодвигается и повторяет: 

— Я остаюсь с тобой, — словно ничего не случилось, словно он только что не…

Он находит руку Кугара, крепко её сжимает и торопливо, словно боится, что Кугар не даст ему сказать, говорит:

— Я думал, у меня не получится найти тебя. Я искал тебя с того момента, как ты исчез. 

Это означает: больше года. У Кугара перехватывает дыхание. 

— Да пропади оно всё нахрен, если я просто так отморозил себе задницу, Кугар. _Теперь ты от меня не избавишься._

Кугар опускает голову, закрывает глаза.

— Дженсен… — пытается начать он, но Дженсен ничего не желает слушать.

— Нет, знаешь что, ты больше ничего не решаешь, нет у тебя больше такого права, и вообще, пошёл ты нахрен, когда я думал, что ты умер… — Его голос срывается. — Думаю, я заслужил передышку. – Его всего трясёт, но на этот раз холод тут не причём.

— Ладно, — говорит Кугар, пытаясь успокоить его. — Ладно. 

Он чувствует себя совершенно не в своей тарелке.

— Значит, мы остаёмся вместе? Да? Обещай мне, — настойчиво требует Дженсен, крепко сжимая его руку.

Кугар кивает, Дженсен смотрит на него, и видно, что ему едва удаётся скрыть панику. 

— Обещаю, — говорит Кугар, и хватка Дженсена ослабевает. Внезапно силы покидают его. 

— Если ты сбежишь, пока я буду спать, я найду тебя и… знаешь, я лучше не буду говорить, что я тогда сделаю… — Дженсен замолкает и проваливается в сон раньше, чем успевает сделать ещё один вдох.

Кугар осторожно снимает с него очки и кладет на пол поодаль. Потом он долго лежит без сна. 

*****

Кугар просыпается рано утром, за окном ещё темно. Дженсен спит. Кугар раздумывает, не переложить ли его на кровать, но потом решает дать ему поспать. Он встаёт и начинает копаться в своем неприкосновенном запасе. Придется израсходовать больше, чем хотелось бы, но Дженсену сейчас крайне необходимо хорошо питаться.

Он старается ходить по маленькой кухоньке как можно тише, но через несколько минут Дженсен начинает метаться во сне и стонать сквозь зубы. Кугар беспомощно опускается на колени рядом с ним. Он не знает, должен ли он разбудить Дженсена, но принять решение так и не успевает: Дженсен, вздрогнув, открывает глаза. Когда он видит Кугара, выражение тревоги стирается с его лица, уступая место такому неприкрытому облегчению, что Кугару становится стыдно. 

— Ты можешь двигаться? — спрашивает Кугар.

Дженсен кивает.

Кугар помогает ему улечься на кровать, а спальный мешок оставляет на полу для себя. 

*****

Дженсен не заводит речь о поцелуе. Кугар говорит себе, что Дженсен был не в себе, и решает выкинуть это из головы. Просто Дженсен замёрз и устал, вот и всё. Ничего больше.

Несколько дней Дженсен почти всё время спит и встаёт только чтобы поесть или посетить туалет. Теперь, когда он нашёл Кугара, его тело, кажется, поддалось всем лишениям, которые ему пришлось вынести, пока Дженсен искал его. На вторую ночь Кугару приходиться лечь в кровать рядом с ним, потому что иначе Дженсен ворочается и просыпается от малейшего шума.

*****

На пятую ночь после того, как Дженсен пришёл, снаружи метёт метель и завывает ветер, со свистом задувая во все щели в хижине. Дженсен лежит на кровати и наблюдает за тем, как Кугар раздевается, готовясь ко сну, и от его взгляда по коже Кугара бегут мурашки. Он задувает керосиновую лампу и забирается в кровать, охваченный смятением. Он слышит, как Дженсен придвигается к нему.

— Кугар? — смущённо шепчет Дженсен, и Кугар чувствует легкое прикосновение ладони к своей груди. Он поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Дженсена, и внезапно они с отчаянием прижимаются друг к другу.

Дженсен зарывается пальцами в его волосы и целует, словно ему не хватает воздуха. Кугар дрожит от удовольствия, но ему этого недостаточно.

— Дженсен, подожди, — говорит он.

Дженсен выглядит так, будто у него выбили почву из-под ног, но лишь до тех пор, пока не понимает, что Кугар пытается снять с себя боксеры. И после этого они, сталкиваясь руками и мешая друг другу, пытаются раздеться. Когда им, наконец, это удается, Дженсен ложится на Кугара, и его руки блуждают по его телу, словно он не может решить, куда их пристроить. 

Их члены трутся друг о друга, и Дженсен дёргает бедрами.

— У тебя есть что-нибудь? — задыхаясь, спрашивает он, и Кугар отчаянно соображает. В ящике тумбочки валяется тюбик смазки, но…

— Презервативов нет, — говорит он, и Дженсен разочарованно стонет. Кугар кусает его за шею и говорит:

— Неважно. Просто сделай это.

— Ты уверен? — с беспокойством спрашивает Дженсен. 

Кугар достает смазку и отдаёт Дженсену. Он хочет перевернуться на живот, но Дженсен не позволяет ему, заставляя оставаться на спине, и говорит:

— Мы можем… сделать это так?..

У Кугара сбивается дыхание. Он не должен, это слишком… Но поздно, мысль об этом уже заставляет его сгорать от желания, и ему ничего не остаётся, кроме как кивнуть, сдаваясь. 

Дженсен дрожит от волнения, когда медленно проталкивает в него один палец. Поначалу это неприятно… Кугар уже очень давно ни с кем не был. Они лежат так, кажется, несколько столетий, пока Кугар привыкает, и когда дискомфорт проходит, Кугар сжимает предплечье Дженсена.

Дженсен достает палец и снова наносит смазку на руку. Теперь внутри оказываются два пальца, Дженсен засовывает их глубже, поглаживает простату, и Кугар выгибается дугой, сжимая собой его руку. 

— Господи Иисусе, — едва слышно выдыхает Дженсен. 

Кугар хочет, чтобы они сделали это прямо сейчас, но знает, что Дженсен не станет ничего делать, пока не будет уверен, что он готов. Поэтому, когда Дженсен проталкивает в него три пальца, Кугар стискивает зубы и старается не дёргаться. Дженсен снова и снова дотрагивается до его простаты, и Кугару с огромным трудом удается сдерживать рвущиеся из горла стоны.

— Дженсен, — едва ли не рычит он, и Дженсен ошеломлённо смотрит на него.

— Да, хорошо, — надломленным голосом произносит он.

Он устраивается сверху, заставляя Кугара одной ногой обхватить его бёдра, а правой рукой держит другую под коленом, и одним мучительно медленным, плавным движением входит в него целиком. Кугар чувствует себя до невозможности растянутым, и не может сосредоточиться ни на чём кроме ощущения, что Дженсен полностью заполняет его.

Дженсен выходит из него и вновь толкается внутрь лишь только чуть быстрее, но это заставляет Кугара резко выдохнуть, и это куда больше похоже на стон, чем ему хотелось бы. Он нетерпеливо впивается в спину Дженсена пальцами, и Дженсен стонет:

— Господи, просто… дай мне минуту, — Кугар сжимает собой его член, и у Дженсена сбивается дыхание. — Ох, блядь, — его бёдра со шлепком ударяются о бёдра Кугара. 

— Перестань, я стараюсь не кончить… — охнув, он осекается, когда Кугар снова сжимается вокруг него. 

На этот раз Дженсен толкается в него сильнее. Кугар делает это снова, и Дженсену приходится сдаться. 

— Блядь, ладно, отлично. — Он слегка меняет позу, сильнее опираясь на колени, и вбивается в Кугара снова и снова. Кугар запрокидывает голову, одурманенный удовольствием, которое переполняет его тело.

— Кугар, — выдыхает Дженсен ему в губы, и Кугар невольно открывает глаза. Дженсен смотрит на него, и Кугару снова приходится зажмуриться, потому что это слишком… слишком…

Жетоны и кольцо, висящие на шее Дженсена, холодят кожу на впадинке на горле. Дженсен не может прекратить дотрагиваться до него и низким, срывающимся голосом произносит:

— Всё время Кугар, ты даже не представляешь, как долго, я думал… думал о тебе каждый день, постоянно…

И Кугар кончает, забывая даже дышать, мощная волна наслаждения накрывает его с головой, и он тонет в ней. Сквозь пелену он чувствует, как движения Дженсена сбиваются, как его горячее дыхание обдаёт шею, а вздохи начинают походить на протяжные стоны. 

— Ох, блядь, — судорожно выдыхает Дженсен и кончает. Кугар чувствует напряжение в его теле как своё, чувствует, как пульсирует внутри его член. Грудную клетку словно разворотили, и Кугар не может сдержать бушующие внутри чувства. Он с такой силой вцепляется в Дженсена, словно от этого зависит его жизнь, и знает, что причиняет боль, но всё равно не может заставить себя отпустить.

Он осознаёт, что Дженсен что-то тихо бормочет, губами дотрагиваясь до его кожи.

— Всё в порядке, Кугар, всё хорошо.

Но это не так. Он не может унять дрожь.

Дженсен выходит из него, и из горла Кугара непроизвольно вырывается едва слышный стон. 

— Ш-ш, я просто поищу что-нибудь, чем можно вытереться, хорошо? — шепчет Дженсен и гладит его по боку. Затем встает и бредёт в ванную.

Через несколько минут Дженсен возвращается с влажным полотенцем, и, не говоря ни слова, медленно вытирает Кугара, покрывая его кожу поцелуями. Кугар закрывает глаза и ждёт, пока всё в мире встанет на свои места. 

*****

Они спят допоздна. Сначала Кугар чувствует, как солнечные лучи скользят по его лицу, потом он открывает глаза. Дженсен лежит, свернувшись калачиком, и прижимается к нему. За последние несколько месяцев Кугар впервые чувствует себя так хорошо. Быть может, даже впервые за последние несколько лет. 

Он берет кольцо, которое по-прежнему висит на цепочке на шее Дженсена, и крутит его в руке, большим пальцем поглаживая череп. 

— Хочешь забрать его? — шепотом спрашивает Дженсен, но Кугар качает головой. 

— Мы можем уехать завтра, — говорит Кугар, и Дженсен поднимает на него глаза. 

— Да?

Солнечный свет, отражающийся от наметённого за ночь снега, слепит глаза, но ему далеко до улыбки, которая появляется на губах Дженсена. Она освещает всё вокруг.


End file.
